


His Smile

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jaebum just really loves Youngjae's smile, M/M, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Jaebum loved it when Youngjae smiled, it just brightened his whole day whenever he saw the younger male smile, or even just thinking about his smile. His love for his boyfriend's smile was so strong, that he could possibly shout it to the whole world if he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF. This is a fic I wrote forever ago for a friend since she ships 2jae.

_‘God, I love him.’_

Jaebum had that thought running through his head as he gazed at Youngjae, who was currently talking with their other roommate, Mark and his boyfriend Jackson.

He smiled to himself when he noticed Youngjae smile, his chest warming at the sight. He absolutely loved Youngjae’s smile, and that was the very first thing that made him fall for when he met his boyfriend.

“Jaebum?” Youngjae’s voice brought Jaebum back to the present and he looked over to see that his boyfriend was looking at him in concern.

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling at him gently.

“Are you feeling okay?” Youngjae asked, leaving Mark and Jackson, and coming to sit down next to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jaebum mumbled with a smile, wrapping an arm around Youngjae’s waist and pulling him in closer.

“Well, that’s our cue to leave.” Mark announced, getting up and waving before leaving the house with Jackson following behind him.

As the door shut, Jaebum chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to Youngjae’s forehead, making the younger laugh gently.

“Why are you so extra lovey tonight?” Youngjae asked, laying his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum shrugged a little, careful not to disturb Youngjae’s head. “Did you know when I first met you, the first thing I fell for was your smile?” He asked.

Youngjae looked up with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled, tapping Jaebum on the nose playfully.

“I didn’t know that, but thanks for telling me. I for one thought it was my charm that made you fall for me.” He said, laughing a little.

“I fell for your charm after getting to know more about you, but your smile is everything to me.” Jaebum whispered, not even half embarrassed that he was saying this out loud.

“Oh god, you’re so cheesy.” Youngjae said, cringing a little as he laughed, laying down and putting his head in Jaebum’s lap.

Jaebum ran his fingers through Youngjae’s hair, staring down at his beautiful boyfriend with a smile, feeling warm inside when he smiled back.

“I can get a whole lot more cheesy if you want.” Jaebum said, winking playfully and making Youngjae laugh again.

“I love you, Jaebum.” His boyfriend whispered, staring up at him lovingly.

“I love you too, Youngjae.” Jaebum replied, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

 

“You’ll always be my sunshine.”


End file.
